


Convergence

by Miri1984



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, if he has one any more, post statement soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Post MAG 128 reflections on humanity.





	Convergence

He listens to the tape, afterwards. He should feel worse, really, being unconscious on the floor of his office until Basira found him would, once, have left him littered with aches and muscle strain - never the sort of person to enjoy sleeping rough -  but as it is, he feels remarkably well. Thinking about it, it’s even possible that those brief moments on the floor were the best sleep he’s had since coming back from the hospital, dark and dreamless as they had been.

He feels hollow, though, as though something has scooped out the centre of him and left him empty. Probably how Breekon felt, after he’d sucked the statement out of him. He’d chuckle if he didn’t feel so horrified at himself. It wasn’t the same as compelling people to tell the truth, this process, it took far more effort, for one thing, and he wasn’t sure he’d even be able to do it again if he consciously tried.

The tape runs and he tries to find the humanity in his own voice.

_“Stop.”_

The tape runs and he tries to find the humanity in his own body.

_“No.”_

The tape runs and he listens to the confessions of a murderer and a monster come from his own mouth and cannot in all conscience believe that they are as different from each other as he desperately wants them to be.

_“Statement Ends.”_


End file.
